


Bitter Pill to Swallow

by hottag



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWF - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1997, Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottag/pseuds/hottag
Summary: Steve still remembers that day vividly, he still can feel what he felt back then staring at his phone screen.





	Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Austin just tweeted https://mobile.twitter.com/steveaustinBSR/status/1166122575694454785 out and I'm a wreck ever since.

"Leave me alone."

Knocking Brian's locker room door he expected that reaction. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, blood rushing threw his body, vein throbbing under his skin as he knocked again. 

The door was finally open after he knocked it constantly, he felt a layer of sweat covered his flesh looking at him. Brian didn't force him out or yell at him this time, just walking aside to let him in, his movements were almost fatigued and extremely awkward, dry blood was still covering his chin and lips. 

"What do you want? Didn't you take away enough from me? "

He’s not sure if it wasn't for the door he could have handle the weight of the pain in Brian's raspy voice, he felt like a human being unlike being stone cold for past two hours, but when his eyes became wet because the combination of heartache of what they'd been through and the state they were in he felt weaker that he ever felt before, it's just cruel that their happy moments never lasted enough for him to not only just taste it but to have a lasting taste on his tongue for a while instead of be tirsry for it, maybe it was their faith to suffer from being parted from the started. 

"I missed you."

He wasn't paying attention to how much the tone of his voice gave out the emotions that he had been keeping inside for so long, those tears finally found their way out, he wishes Brian looked up for one second so he could see that Steve is just as sentimental as him when it comes to them, instead Brian covered his eyes with his palms, all Steve was staring at with his blurry vision was a mess of blonde curly hair.

"Good, good that you can still feel."

It still hurts so much so that his heart stings to the point that it's physically uncomfortable after all these years, Steve shivers from the sensation of tears tracing his face after God knows how long. 

"Come back home."

That's all he wanted, he knew they'd becoming complete strangers to each other ever since Brian came back with a half heeled ankle, they just spent few days together when Brian was out here and there since he was on the road with busy schedule, they were fine then, he couldn't kiss him whenever he wanted like their WCW days but as soon as he was back home they were all over each other but those kisses weren't enough, never enough, he talked to him when he wasn't busy on the road but those conversations over the phone weren't enough, they clinged together in the mornings of his flight to the next city but those moments left nothing but bitter taste in his mouth, Steve didn't realize when or how did it happened but he was completely ripped apart from his loved one. 

"Home, what home? An empty house with our shit in?" 

Brian's voice was just as exhausted as his movements were, Steve knew something is horribly wrong with him, everyone could see it but nobody could fix it, Steve still had some faith that he can do something back then,looking back at it, he doesn't know whethere to feel guilty or let it go, funny that still has no idea how to feel about it after all these years. 

Steve kneeled in front of him, back then he thought it might be his last chance to save the man he loves. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, shaky hands grabbing Brian's wrists softly despite the way they were kicking each other in their match. 

"Come back to my life Bri, we're always better together than apart." He never plead but it was desperately needed. "You're not alright Bri, I know the Brian I met wasn't this way," Steve unconsciously wrapped his hand around Brian's smaller body like he always belonged there. "I don't wanna lose you."

He didn't realize how it happened but both of them were on the floor, clinging to each other like their lives dependent on it, Brian was on top of him with his face buried on his exposed sweaty chest.

"Why do you want me Steve? Why? I'm not.. I'm..., why don't you hate me?"

Listening to Brian's voice always set fire on his chest, that time it ripped his heart out, those words hurt unbearably. 

"Never hate ya, never, I want to be happy with you, only you, I love you, just you."

Steve still remembers that day vividly, he still can feel what he felt back then staring at his phone screen.


End file.
